1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote cocking and charging mechanism for the GDATP MK47 (Striker40) Advanced Lightweight Grenade Weapon System.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cocking and charging mechanism for the MK47 (STRIKER40) distinguishes itself from other weapon systems. The cocking and charging mechanism is installed on the right hand side of the weapon, and cocking and charging is done by manually pulling the charge handle backwards and away from the weapon, which handle in turn pulls a rope that operates a mechanism which charges the weapon. The total charge pull for the MK47 is approximately 25 kg, which corresponds to a pull force of about 50N. Other weapons usually have a cocking mechanism that consists of a bolt moving in the longitudinal direction.
The remote weapon station (RWS) known as Protector M151, a product of Kongsberg Protech AS of Norway, is a remotely operated weapons platform equipped with a TV camera or other imaging device, which allows an operator to aim at a target a weapon attached to the RWS while the operator is in a remote location away from the weapon, protected from possible threats in the surroundings that are open with respect to RWS. The Protector M151 RWS includes a remotely operated cocking and charging device, which device is designed for cocking and charging a type of weapon having a cocking and charging mechanism on the left hand side of the weapon, such as the mechanism mentioned above having of a bolt moving in the longitudinal direction. Accordingly, the already existing remote controlled cocking and charging mechanisms of the Protector M151 RWS cannot be employed for cocking and charging mechanism the MK47 (STRIKER40).
Rope pull charging and cocking mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,801, U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,466, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,001.
A combined manual and remote, rope pull based charging and cocking device for a weapon having a bolt moving in the longitudinal direction is disclosed in WO/2006/056991.
In order to perform the manual operations required to do the cocking and charging of the MK47 when mounted to the Protector M151 RWS in its present build, the operator must be located in open space immediately adjacent to the weapon, thereby exposing himself for possible threats form the surroundings. There is a need for remote cocking and charging means adapted to allow remote cocking and charging of the MK47 (STRIKER40) weapon mounted on the Protector M151 RWS, without requiring the presence of a human operator in the open space immediately at the MK47 weapon.